Holcaust
by BlackBird-21
Summary: Kagome is assigned a project on the Holocaust. What she finds out from her research nearly destroys her. "inspired by If Everyone Cared" by Nickleback not well written


**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've come up with another story! Does it look like I care?! I don't think so!!! Well, anyway, I'll try and update my three stories as soon as possible. Although, I dpnt know when I might get to do that because my last day of school is Wednesday and then summer starts!!!! Soooooo, here is my story.**

**Disclaimer: me no owny!**

Holocaust

By: Tenshi Tori

One day after school, when Kagome was taking a break from the feudal era (and Inuyasha), she started thing about what her history teacher taught the class today. They learned about a thing called the Holocaust. Now, we all know what the Holocaust is, right? We all it was a time when the Germans killed six million Jewish people, right?

Of course we do.

Now, Kagome's teacher had assigned the class to do a special project. He wanted them to pick out one person that was in the Holocaust and do a special report on them. Kagome still didn't figure out who she was going to do the report on, but then again, it wasn't due till two weeks from now and she had plenty of time to work. She didn't plan on coming back to the feudal era soon because they had already found eleven shards in the past three days! Talk about luck!

Well, when Kagome had made it home, she raced up the stairs and got on her new laptop her mom had bought her for Christmas last year. To tell you the truth, she was actually excited about this project. Usually, whenever school had assigned them, she would groan and procrastinate till the thing was due three in three days. But, she was actually really into this World War II stuff **(as am I)**.

She got upstairs and got on google to research some people. She found one link that seemed to interest her quite a bit. She clicked on it and when it was done loading, she gasped.

"Oh my lord!" she whispered to herself. On the screen, there was a picture of a boy. But, this wasn't just any boy. He was one of the ones that was in the Holocaust. In the picture, he was lying on a stretcher…..dead…….bloody………and alone. Kagome read the little article about him and it said that he was orphaned. His family had died of typhoid fever. Around six , months after their deaths, he was captured by the Nazis. He was taken to Auschwitz; the most horrible concentration camp there was.

Well, apparently, he tried to escape…….but he didn't make it. The Nazis found him, and killed him on the spot. The article said that he was beaten to death, and was shot five times in the head. Now, Kagome didn't know why this had bothered her so much. She had been around death since she was fifteen and she was about to turn eighteen. But the thing is, that little boy, he was only four years old.

When Kagome read that much, a lone tear slid of her cheek and onto the keyboard. Now, she knew the world was messed up badly, but she never knew it could be as messed up as this!

She got up from the chair slowly and walked over to her bed. She lay down on it without making any noise whatsoever. And as she lay there, she began to think about that little boy. She thought about how the years had changed since World War II………..and she thought about how she could make it better. The jewel was almost complete now. Only around seven more shards remained in total. When the jewel was complete, she would have given it to Inuyasha, so he could wish Kikyo back. But, she decided that this was more important. Way more important.

The last thought Kagome had before she closed her eyes and fell asleep was this:

'_I can make a difference_.'

As she lay there, asleep, dreaming of what she would write about that little boy, a song on her radio came on. **(yeah I think I forgot to mention that when she got up to her room, she turned the radio on first thing. It's on 103.7 the Q!!)**

"_And here we are Nickelback's new song, IF EVERYONE CARED only on 103.7 the Q" _the D.J. announced onto the radio station.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

**Yeah corny, I know, but I don't care. I just tried to get a message out someway people! I mean, it's true! Even one person can make a difference in this filthy, disgusting world we call home. Now, if you liked it review. Flames are welcome. See ya, you guys!**


End file.
